


Pride Parades

by peachybirbs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybirbs/pseuds/peachybirbs
Summary: Kiibo and Shuichi get ready for a parade.





	Pride Parades

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the first fanfic i've written in a while?? it's also the first fanfic i've ever posted anywhere, oops,,, i probably need to sleep but nah i'm good. saiibo is honestly such a pure ship imo,,,,

"Are you almost done, Shuichi?"

"Yeah, just a second.."

Shuichi finished coloring in the last part of the blue on Kiibo's cheek. He set the face paint down on the table next to him and looked at the pansexual flag on Kiibo's face. Shuichi had a flag on his face as well, but his was a bisexual flag.

"Does it look okay?" Kiibo asked, smiling. Shuichi just nodded. Without any warning, Kiibo wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Shuichi's blank expression turned into a grin as he hugged the robot back, burying his face in his neck.

"I love you," Shuichi mumbled.

"I love you, too," Kiibo replied as he ran his fingers through Shuichi's dark blue hair.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before finally releasing each other. Shuichi grabbed Kiibo's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Ready?"

Kiibo nodded his head and the two walked out of their apartment, ready for the parade.


End file.
